User blog:Selfer/Getting Started
This is my first guide for this Wiki and I'll be adding to it as I go along. So if some one finds any errors and wants to add more information. Please feel free to edit this information. I'm here to help others not for fame. So if you have something to add please do so. If you wish to edit this do to grammar and spelling mistakes please do so. English is not my first language so any help would be appreciated. Also please add your name to the bottom of the page if you have helped or going to help with this guide. :) A general guide to Secret of Solstice. Introduction This guide will be a general FAQ on stuff that aren't explained clearly at the official website and in-game help as well as some tips for Secret of Solstice. Most of the information will be from my own experience and the Japanese wiki as well as the forums, so they may be subject to change in the future. From what I've seen, however, Japanese SoS is very similar to the English Solstice, so it will still apply. I'm going to update the guide as I receive more information. Stats Each stat relies on the points you place into it, You get 1 per level. At each level such as 10, 20 and so forth You gain 5 points. *Pow - Increases the damage dealt by melee classes such as Rogues and Warrior classes. (except for scouts) I'm not sure If this effects scouts over all damage but I'm sure I'll ether find out in the future or some one will come along and correct me. Pow also increases "WT" which is how much Weight can be carried. You gain +30 WT with every +1 pow. And I'll tell you right now, this sucks for Mages because we are always over weight due to the mana pots. But we still deal more damage than any other class so it's worth it. :P If the WT is 70 percent more than the Max Att. Speed and Movement. Your characters speed will fall and you'll start to move at a slower pace and will continue to effect you until you ditch the extra weight, eat it or put it in storage or something. If the weight is more than 85 percent your HP / MP will not automatically recover. Luckily this does not effect your battles unless you're trying to run away or kite. *INT - Int increases the damage done by spell casters such as Apprentices and Acolytes. *AGI - Agility effects your dodge rate as well as the damage done by scouts. It effects your Attack Speed、Movement Speed、and Critical affects. *Men - Mental strength. Defense, how often you critical hit. It is also been reported to re-use the skills interval. *STA - It effects Strength. Max HP. Every 1 point in stamina gives you +10 HP. *WIS - This effects your max MP. For every 1 MP you gain +5 mp. There are some skills and potions that effect your stats. Such as running speed (when you see people running and the dust is flying up behind them.) as well as gear that effects them. Leveling Many people attempt to tell you whats the best place to level or where to get the most exp. But truthfully there is no sure place. Leveling depends not only on your build but as well as your stats. And even your intelligence. It's true that some maps are harder than others but that honestly depends on how good you are with strategies. There are few things you need to take in account when leveling. 1. How much damage a mob will do to you. 2. How fast you can kill it. 3. How often you die. 4. How much exp it gives. 5. How much money does it cost. the only way you know for sure to what place you should level is by trying a verity of places. For example if you kill a mob that takes 40 seconds and you have to continue using pots while killing it or needing to rest after and get 10 exp. But you can kill a lower level mob in 10 seconds and get 4 exp. You'll be making 16 exp, giving you 6 extra exp. The things you should look for is how fast you can kill and how many monsters you can kill within that time without having to take a break. It's not always good to go against higher level mobs just because they give a lot of exp in one go. With that said I have complied a list of areas to hunt for each level. However this may not apply to everyone. It's best to check the area and write down the information to compare the exp flow. Hunting Area's 18 to 25 Crossevon Path is my choice. Be careful of Carrorabbi It's highly aggressive and will cause Pittle Rabbit to attack you. 25 To 31 Vreily Grove is a nice place to train except for Giant Poyo Poyo. They are a bit annoying for spell casters due to them summoning poyo poyo when attacked, thus causing you two be attacked by two mobs at the same time. 31 to 40 train at Mystra Basin. You're asking your self why not at Mystra Hill. There is a good reason for that. Everyone trains at Mystra Hill Causing it to be a laggy area for those with not so good video cards. Mystra Hill is mostly open area which allows monsters to aggro you even more. However Mystra Basin Has less open space and the only monster that has heavy aggro is Wackle which they tend not to stay in groups. Unlike in Mystra Hill with Dugy which is highly aggressive tend to stays in packs. Level 2 skill books also tend to drop within this area. Hunting Tips Aggro Mobs In some areas monsters are less aggro than others. They will also decrease there hatred toward you to higher level you become. Equipments They're **** classes of weapons * * * * * They're ***** classes of body equips: * * * Now the status effects * * * * * * Is there a stun effect? There are a few effects that will slow you down and stun you. One being Curse that causes you to be over weight. I'll get more into this later. Kron and the Economy What is an Economy? Well there really is no stupid question, only stupid answers. Younger players may not know the meaning of economy or what it truly is. Hopefully this will help clarify it. Economy is the production and management of materials wealth. For example A value of an item can raise and drop depending on the it's resources. Let's say, I have a quest where I need a watermelon and it's not a common drop rate from monsters. Thus making the item more valuable. The price of that watermelon could be around lets say 80k. If more and more people sell the watermelon then the prices will start slowly or rapidity decrease making the item cheaper do to the market over flowing with people trying to sell them. It takes longer to sell the item do to so many on the market. So they will decrease there price hoping to sell there's faster. This also refers to how much money is in the game. The more money that is in the economy tends to lose value due to there being so much of it. The more "Kron" that is in the game the less kron is worth. Thus causing the prices of items to go up. That is why you will see items selling for a lot of money. Kron Kron is a term used to describe the currency of money within SoS. Making money Once you been playing for awhile, the first thing you'll notice in this game is how the player shop prices seem to be huge. But don't feel discouraged. It's fairly easy to make money. You just have to get an understanding of how the economy works. Aloe sells at a great price at lower levels and isn't terribly hard to find. Mostly any type of Rabbit will drop this. And it sells for 400k+. +1 gear often sells for a good price. the level 16 +1 Gears normally sell from any where to 5k to 15k. The 24 +1 gear sells from anywhere from 15 to 30k. Keep nearly anything you find. Because even though it may not look it. It could be valuable. It's best to keep things first starting out in the game and putting it in storage. Take a break from leveling and check the player stalls. They may have the same item as you so that may help you determine it's worth. If it's not worth putting in a stall then sell it to any npc. If it sells for pretty good money place it in your storage until you go to school, lay down to sleep or something to where you're not spending time on the pc. And put it in a stall. I think the stall only holds around 8 items. I'm not sure on that. So it may be better to put items such a fruit and things in the stall that you can place the whole stack in. You open a stall my pushing left alt and V at the same time. Market Prices can be found on this guide I've created Market Prices Hopefully this will help you with setting up a player shop. Game tips Moving with your keyboard Some players highly dislike moving there character with the mouse. I'm not sure why, I find it more user friendly, however there are those who are use to playing games like that and here is how to do it. :) When you first log into the game go to the option menu. Then click the game Tab. Check Mark the box next to the "use keyboard controls" at the bottom of the list. A button will apear with a white down arrow on the bottom right corner of your chat box. Press the button down to turn it off and on. Once on you'll be able to move using your W,a,s and d keys. West being up, S being down, A being left and D being right. However this comes at a price. You wont be able to speak while you have it active due to the enter button toggling this often off and on but you will still be able to talk on your buddy list or use the white eggs to shout in the area as well as any other form of communication that doesn't require the chat box. Continued skills You can continue casting the same skill by simply holding down your hot key for it, however if you use a potion your skill will stop working and you'll have to let go and start holding it down once again. Though it's not a wise thing to do when using skills that take a long time to cool down. I actually didn't know about this until I made a mage. I kept tapping the hot key over and over. Noob, I know right? :O Gear added bonus Some gear will have added bonus. Many new players miss this when starting out. To tell if a gear has a higher bonus right click the gear and scroll down the description, it will have things such as Additional Magic point +2 an other effects. This type of gear adds extra points to your stats and are more valuable thus selling at a higher price than normal gear or normal +1 gear. Tiny Potions Also refereed to as Tiny pots. These will heal you for around 50HP and you'll be able to find them for a pretty cheap price. These allow you to heal for more, thus not having to carry as many so it reduces your WT by a lot. In my personal opinion I think it's best to buy these from players for around 200 kron than by the weak MP potions from shops. They are great money savers. :) Things I'll be adding * pvp * Skills and sp * Jobs * Lots of other things Right now this guide is only getting started. It will be huge by the time I'm done and hopefully with the correct information. As well as pictures and other helpful things. It may take time but hopefully it will be finished soon. FAQ Q. What is aggro? A. Aggro is a slang used to refer to Aggravation but however, it is also a British slang for aggression that over time gamers have used to refer to Mobs that have hate toward player characters. Q. What is a mob? A. A Mob is a non-player character (NPC) or a monster within a game that moves freely over a map. Long ago when video games first introduced to monsters that would move freely within a map by Dr. Richard Bartle Roy Trubshaw in 1980. This term is normally used by older players, the new generation doesn't seem to use the word very often little alone understand it's meaning. Those Helping with this guide: Selfer Category:Guide